Sasuke and Sakura's Infinite Playlist
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: Song #002: Searchlights. “When will you come bac—” “Three Years.” “…Oh.” Silence. “Sakura.” “Yes, Sasuke-kun?” Silence. “…Wait for me.” She concealed her smile. “Of course.” A two-shot. AU. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor the songs mentioned in the story. They are merely inspirations. (:

Warning: The stories are **AU**. And, if you do not know the song, I suggest you take a listen to it. They're really nice. (: And, oh. They aren't necessarily connected with each other, but they do have similar themes. You'll understand when you read it. (: Enjoy.

* * *

**Song #001: **Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Scenario: **_In which_ **girl** meets **boy**.

-

They were all dressed up in costumes, ready for their first ever Halloween Party as a grade school student. A great number of the girls' wore the ever popular princess costume. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Belle, oh it never got old.

One girl, however, when asked about her costume—which greatly resembled Belle's gown—she would proudly say, "I'm Juliet!", green eyes bright and all. Her other classmates unfortunately would rather tease her and tell her she wore a stupid costume than praise her for her unique choice.

Not a mature decision, but seven year olds weren't very mature in the first place.

There were already about eighteen students that passed by her in that little corner near the food. Yet, no one bothered to say hello.

Grief filled the little pink-haired girl's chest. She had no friends, nor did she really have a chance of meeting a potential one today either.

With a frown on her face, she decided to quench her thirst with the four-season juice drink their teacher prepared.

She took one red plastic cup and ladled the drink. She sipped it and scrunched her face at its tanginess. She loved sour drinks.

Her green eyes were suddenly caught in a trance when she saw a young boy with dark hair and pale skin sit on the seat beside hers. She smiled. Perhaps _he _could be her first friend?

The girl hurriedly took another cup and poured a drink in it, so she'd have a drink for herself and another for the boy. She steadied herself as she walked towards the boy, careful not to spill.

When she was about an arm's distance from him, she outstretched her arm—offering him the juice. Unfortunately, about the same time, the dark-haired boy decided to stand up, about to walk in the girl's direction.

_Splash._

She gasped in horror as the dark pink-colored drink was absorbed by his costume.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said, immediately grabbing for tissue and wiping the mess she made. She felt horrible. She was so bad at her attempts in making friends.

Less than five seconds later, tears started to glaze her lush green eyes.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who's crying?" At his voice, she looked up. "You messed up my costume, after all."

A smile broke into her face. "But that wouldn't be so manly."

He glared. She giggled, offering her hand.

"Haruno Sakura."

He eyed her hand for a while, not moving at all. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable. Assuming that he wasn't going to return her gesture, Sakura decided to take back her hand.

A split second before she did this, however, another tiny hand grasped hers and shook it.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Twelve year old Sakura smiles at this memory. He turned out to be her first true friend. Who knew an accident would bring them together? Sakura remembered their costumes. She dressed up as Juliet. And only now does she realize he had dressed up as Romeo.

She smiled harder.

_Must have been fate._

* * *

**Song #002: **Searchlights by David Cook

**Scenario: **_In which_ **they** _make _a promise.

-

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm moving two weeks from now."

"…I know."

There was a thick silence that hung over them. He knew she was holding back the tears, just like she always had when it was a matter surrounding him.

Thirteen and already burdened, that was what they would describe him. His parents were assassinated just three months ago by an unknown man. Sasuke suspected it was the gang his brother worked for, a gang that was hired by politicians who opposed his father's ideas for their little city. His father, too, was a politician. And his brother never liked the attention they received because of him.

That was probably what drove him to do it.

His fingers clenched. But why did he have to include their mother?

His bastard of a brother had no sense of gratitude at all.

Sasuke's ear's perked when he heard a sniff beside him.

He imagined how he would feel two weeks into the future, at the time when he would be moving.

Sasuke had to admit he felt like he was losing a great part of him.

He would've stayed, no questions asked. But only if the situation were any different.

He had no relative here, nor did he have any means of survival. He was lucky enough Mrs. Haruno agreed to take care and help him with what needed to be taken care of. Until, of course, he finally flies to Sound—where his remaining relatives are located.

Sasuke realized that no matter how much he cared about Sakura, it would truly be best if he moved. After all, three years should fly like bird, right?

_Yeah. A bird that has a broken wing._ He thought to himself. He felt oddly selfish to be leaving her. Sasuke _is _her only friend. She'd be a wreck without him.

He sighed and admired the blue blanket they called the sky; silence stilling around them—only their respective heartbeats ringing in their ears.

She broke it. "When will you—"

"Three years."

"…Oh."

Silence.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"…Wait for me."

Sakura concealed her smile. "Of course."

* * *

**Song #003: **Untouchable (originally by Luna Halo) Taylor Swift version

**Scenario: **_In which _**she** misses **his presence**.

**-**

Haruno Sakura hated this day. So much so she disliked it with a passion.

This was the first day she'd ever gone to school without Sasuke. And truth be told, it hurt not having him beside her.

Due to his sudden moving, their daily routine had taken a change.

No one would walk with her to school anymore. No one would help her get her things to her locker. No one would tell her how annoying she was if she fretted about her appearance. No one would accompany her in eating lunch. And the list went on. Throughout the day, the only thing Sakura focused on was how lonely she was without her best friend.

Despite her unhappiness however, she refused to let the tears get the best of her.

But as she walked solitarily to her home, her resolve crumbled little by little.

Everything she passed by somehow reminded her of Sasuke. From the color blue, to his favorite band to—

"—_But you're untouchable burning brighter than the sun. Now that you're close I feel like coming undone—_"

Songs that reminded her of him.

Sakura looked to her right and realized she was standing in front of the newly opened electronics shop. Surely enough, a blonde girl played _that _song while she strummed her guitar.

Her heart ached.

She missed him. Every little piece of that socially inept best friend of hers. A tear escaped her eye and she immediately ran to the direction of her house.

By the time she arrived, her face was tear-stained and her hair was a mess. There were even scratches on her knees, probably caused by the one or two times she fell in her run. She let herself collapse on one of their living room couches, panting heavily. That's how her mother found her moments later; cordless phone in hand.

"Sakura dear, are you alright?"

She smiled under a façade. "Yeah."

Sympathetically, her mother's lips curled. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this. There's someone on the phone."

Sakura's eyebrow arched. She hardly received any phone call. "Me? Are you sure?"

Her mother nodded, handing the cream colored means of communication to her daughter.

Once in hand, Sakura's unsure voice said, "Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Cried yet?"

Her eyes brightened. "Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

She smiled. "It's you!"

Pause.

"So you did cry."

Frown. "What makes you think that?"

"Your voice. And I can hear you sniffing."

Sasuke could picture Sakura pouting at what he said. "Whatever. Freak."

Silence.

"Listen, I'm sort of busy so I think I have to hang up now."

"Alright."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?"

"…I miss you." _Every freaking minute._

"…I know."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

…_I miss you, too._

* * *

**Song #004: **The Call by Regina Spektor

**Scenario: **_In which _**she **anticipates** his return**.

-

Two months after Sasuke's departure, Sakura's been doing reasonably well. She's been crying less and she rarely realized he ever left. Everyday, at 5 PM, almost ten minutes after she arrives from school, the phone rings and surely enough, it's Sasuke.

It made her glad.

Six months later, Sakura found herself making new friends. Let's see, there's Yamanaka Ino, who she met a month ago when she defended Sakura from bullies. Another was Uzumaki Naruto, who was originally a friend of Sasuke's. And then there was Hinata, the shy girl who crushed on Naruto. But, shh! Don't tell him that.

She and Sasuke still talked regularly. However, she noticed his calls weren't exactly of the same time. For example, last Monday, he'd called her fifteen minutes later than their usual time. The next day he called her twenty-five minutes late. On Wednesday, however, he called exactly on time. But on Thursday, he was late again.

She never questioned his consistency. Who was she to pry into his business anyway? So, she kept quiet and waited for his call at around 5 to 5:30 PM just so she can catch up. Another reason why was that he remembered to call on her birthday, even send her an email a week later. This was why Haruno Sakura was still happy with their long distance friendship.

Four months after, Sakura realized she had lasted a whole year without her treasured best friend. It made her feel nostalgic, at the same time, proud that she did not act like a total sentimental freak all throughout. She waited for his call for two hours that afternoon, but sadly, it never came.

Sakura comforted herself with the thought that he was just busy.

Fortunately, he had called her the next day.

But she realized after a week or so, that Sasuke's call came only every other day.

Three months later, Sakura felt sadder. Through those said number of months, the pink-haired girl counted the number of times Sasuke had called her; even each of its duration. She fell into an even deeper depression when she realized he had only called her twenty times for a total of approximately 72 hours.

That made three days.

She shouldn't feel like a girlfriend that was forgotten. After all, they were only friends. And she knew friends needed their space. Specially a friend like Sasuke.

So, she pretended not to notice this and turned on her cheeriness whenever he called.

But Sakura finally allowed herself to cry when he forgot to call on her birthday.

Or the week after that.

And the week after that.

Thankfully, he remembered to call on the second day of April. She rehearsed what she would be saying to him countless time. That he was inconsiderate and insensitive.

But the way he said her name that day made her anger melt away in a puddle.

Over the year, Sakura felt her connection with Sasuke weaken. His calls were rare, and even if she herself sometimes called him, (sometimes because calls from different cities grew expensive) there were times when he would not pick up.

She was not angry. She didn't want to be. She didn't have a reason to be either. They were both busy, but they both tried.

Like she had said before, he had no obligation to please her. She was not his girlfriend. No matter how much she'd like to be.

They remembered to call each other on their birthdays though; Sakura even knitted him a blue scarf and sent it to him in a package. She was so excited when he told her he received her gift. But when he told her he had a sudden allergic reaction when his skin came in contact with it, her heart dropped to her stomach.

They grew even more distant six months later. His calls became every other day to every other week. And, she'd hate to admit it, but she was looking less and less forward to his return.

It didn't help when he told her he was returning earlier than expected.

"_How much earlier?"_

"_Next month."_

_Her jaw dropped. "O—Oh."_

_On the other side, he frowned. "You don't sound happy."_

"_No—I am! It's just that—"_

"_It would be awkward."_

"…_Yeah." _

He said so himself, it would feel odd. What if he changed? Sakura would think. What if he didn't see me as his best friend anymore? What if I'm not as important? What if he had a girlfriend?

Much to her surprise, the last had hurt her greater.

Before any of them knew it, the day came and Sakura found herself curled to a ball in her very pink room while her parents picked Sasuke up from the airport. They should be on their way back right now.

Sakura hated herself. She was a coward. She couldn't take it. She was scared. She didn't want to lose him. But… she couldn't face him either. She wasn't ready. He was her third precious person, right after her mother and father. She couldn't bear the realization that their friendship wouldn't be the same.

_I suck._

She groaned when there was a knock on her door.

"What do you want?"

More knocks. This time, Sakura got up and opened the door.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing right in front of her.

She gasped; eyes widening. "S-Sasuke-kun."

"You weren't there."

"Wh-what?"

"When your parents picked me up, you weren't there."

She remained silent. "Yeah. I wasn't."

More silence.

"You're scared."

She felt her chest contract. "Of—Of what?"

He sighed and propped himself on her door frame; arms crossed.

"Nothing will change, Sakura." He said. "You're still you, I'm still me. I'm pretty sure my name's still Sasuke when I woke up."

She glared at him. Why must he always belittle her? "You don't understand! Yes, I'm scared. Is it so ridiculous that I'm actually scared to lose my best friend?"

"Lose me to what?"

That made Sakura voiceless.

"I—I don't know."

He smirked. "You're fifteen and still childish as ever."

She glared. "I am _not!_"

His smirk broadened. Sakura scolded herself at her impulsive reaction.

Seconds ticked as silence engulfed them.

Until Sasuke spoke. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

At first, she was confused. But when she realized she still held her door in a manner that only half of her body was shown, she laughed and opened the entrance.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

At that very same second, Haruno Sakura opened her world to Uchiha Sasuke again.

* * *

**Song #005: **Boys, Boys, Boys by Lady Gaga

**Scenario: **_In which_ **he** is… jealous?

-

Sakura is a normal, fully hormonal turning-sixteen teenager. Which is why Sasuke shouldn't be surprised by the amount of male posters plastered on her wall. Three years ago her baby pink coated walls were as innocent as its owner. Now, her wall looked like one big spread for a magazine called, "Testosterone Extravaganza!"

He hadn't realized how dirty that sounded until he had to bite back his tongue to prevent him from making that remark.

Brad Pitt, Shawn Ashmore, male actors galore! Sasuke wondered just how many rooms Sakura's heart had to occupy such a great number of men. Johnny Depp, David Henrie, Leonardo Di Caprio, Draco Malfoy, Eric Dane, Edward Cullen, even…

"Simon Cowell?" He blurted; sincerely surprised.

She shrugged, as if it was no issue admiring the sarcastic judge of an American TV show. "He's honest. I like that."

He shook his head in utter disbelief before looking back to Sakura's… shrine. There was an array of men's faces on the wall, having different characteristics too, he noticed. A variety of age, color and nationality. There was also a picture of Mitchel Musso, Denzel Washington, David Cook, Jude Law, and the list went on.

He wondered just how many men he had to compete with just to be number one in her heart. Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her this way. She was his best friend. It was wrong to feel this way. Especially since she is so _obviously _taken by all these other men.

And… She apparently got herself a boyfriend, while he was away.

_So much for "Wait for me". _

Shaking his thoughts away, Sasuke let his eyes travel all around her bedroom. It's the first time in three years he'd since the room, after all. Then, on the small table located beside her bed post, he spotted a lone picture frame; its only companion was her landline, lamp and alarm clock.

He picked it up, almost rolling his eyes—expecting yet another celebrity.

Much to his surprise, it was a picture of theirs when Sasuke turned twelve—back when his family wasn't so messed up.

He smirked. From the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted the curl of his lips.

"What's the smirk for?"

The amusement on his face did not waver.

"It's nothing."

"Eh? There's an _'it'?_"

He sighed. "Sakura."

She knew that tone. With a frown, she frowned dejectedly. "Fine, fine. I just _had _to pick the Grinch as my best friend. Way to go, Sakura." It was her turn to sigh. "I'll just get us something to eat." She left moments later.

He was about to go and help her when the frame caught his eye again. The smirk crawled its way back to his lips.

At least he had that spot all to himself, rather than sharing the wall with other men.

He smirked broader. _Take that, bastards._

* * *

**Song #006: **One of the Boys by Katy Perry

**Scenario_: _**_In which_ **he** realizes **her**… _femininity_.

-

The first time Sasuke met Sakura, she almost reached his height. She had short, pink hair and her face was free of any blemishes—except the tears that would sometimes stain her cheeks but that did not really count. Her hands were as tiny as his, and her bangs were everywhere.

In short, she was not exactly what he would call perfection.

She was insecure and cried often. He even had to make sure he brought a hanky each day to prevent her from wetting his sleeves. Sakura was still weak and immature. But, he thought, that was to be expected. They were still young, after all.

When they were nine, she started to become less weepy; also growing her hair to her back. She listened whenever he would say, "don't mind those freaks. They don't know anything." And, surely enough, some of them stopped teasing her as she gave no reaction. Nine was also the stage of maturity for girls, he remembered his teacher saying to them. They would start noticing changes in their body, emotions and… other things.

Sasuke also observed that during those months of their nine year old-hood, Sakura's mood swings started to visit monthly.

At twelve, Sakura grew considerably taller. And, even though he'd hate to admit it, at one point she was even taller than him by a mere ten centimeters.

He never told her, of course. That would wound his pride.

During those days, Sasuke made sure his spikes would stand as high as they could.

Sakura also unleashed her inner intelligence. She would be the first to raise her hand when the teacher asked a question, she would volunteer to report for extra credit and she even beat Sasuke's top scores.

When Sakura was thirteen, she hardly ever cried. Only at times when breakdown was inevitable. With family problems surrounding her life, he understood why she needed to release the water works. He too faced these types of dilemmas. Only, his would be more… gruesome.

She was announced to be at their batch's top three, just behind their top one, he—of course. This became an unexpected issue to them. He'd heard from his loudly gossiping classmates that Sakura was bragging to everyone how she should be at the top, and not him.

How unintelligent could their lie be? He thought.

First, Sakura would never act so boastful. Second, it was Sakura they were talking about!

The rumors still swirled even after the second semester.

It was then that Sasuke had enough, and was just about to shut those girls' mouths when—Sakura beat him to it.

Although he would never tell her, his chest would become swollen with pride whenever he compared this Sakura to the lowly little cherry blossom he had met six years prior.

On the day Sasuke would be leaving, Sakura surprised him so much he hardly knew it was her—her eyes and hair color were the only indicator it was her.

But her hair itself was the surprise.

She had cut it short.

When he asked her why, she said,

_"The only time I'll grow it long again would be when I won't miss you anymore, Sasuke-kun."_

It twisted his heartstrings in the strangest way.

And it was also the first time he felt his stomach feel so full yet so hollow.

It was also the first time Uchiha Sasuke ever felt so confused.

All the while in his stay abroad, the only thoughts occupying his mind were what he felt when Sakura said those words. It felt different. It felt… foreign. It felt elating and risky. It was a feeling he couldn't put his finger on.

This was probably partly why his calls started to become delayed and inconsistent. He was avoiding that feeling. _It _came whenever he heard her voice. _It_ came when he would see her through the webcam, smiling brightly. _It _came even stronger when she would tell him how lonely she was without his presence.

When she told him that for the first time, another reaction was produced by him.

His chest started contracting.

He avoided it, and avoided it. But soon, the time came.

He had to return.

The day after his arrival, Sasuke immediately started adjusting to Konoha High's environment. It felt like Middle School, only, halls were packed with much more students, stinky jocks and a few slutty cheerleaders who hit on him. One glare and they shooed like magic.

He hadn't waited for Sakura that day. She said she had practice to attend to. What practice that was, he was not told. But it was in his first class when he found out what that practice was.

Sakura was a cheerleader.

Sakura, his sweet, innocent best friend whom he could possibly like was a freaking cheerleader.

He supposed she had the… _attributes _required to make up your average teenager. She was perky, kind, pretty, he supposed, and she was fit. He also remembered she took ballet lessons as a child, which probably became a big factor in her getting in the squad.

He realized just how popular Sakura was too; judging from the swoons he heard when she walked in the room. She had smiled and waved at him, immediately taking the seat next to him.

Her mouth still talked 120 miles per hour, he thought amusingly.

Unconsciously, his eyes traveled from her face to upper body. Her hair was still cut short, bangs clipped to the side. Green eyes still vibrant with joy and her cheeks were rosy; whether from make up or a natural effect, he couldn't tell.

After approximately ten years of knowing Haruno Sakura, only now did he realize his best friend was beautiful. Not pretty, but beautiful. From her imperfections to her near-perfections. She was a blend of both. And she was… beautiful.

Yet she was still so innocent and sweet. He couldn't imagine her wearing the skimpy clothing the other girls' wore. She was Sakura. Sweet, innocent Sakura.

So imagine his surprise when he found out she had a boyfriend.

* * *

**Song #007:** Next to You by Jordin Sparks

**Scenario: **_In which_ **he** comforts **her**.

-

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate hiiim!"

Sasuke patiently listened as Sakura bawled in front of him. Normally, he would tell her to stop acting so reckless, and a public venue, too. They just _had _to be in the mood for pizza. Now, he's stuck in a diner with Sakura, who, by the way, is crying massive tears while ill-mannered, snoopy, bystanders look at them.

Have they ever heard of the word _privacy_?

Sakura let out another sob, he observed the bystanders. They kept looking.

He glared. Apparently not.

"How could he do this to me, Sasuke-kun?" She cried. "He—He used me to get over his ex-girlfriend. But apparently… I wasn't enough. Gah! How low could he get!"

He nodded, reassuring her he was listening. Subconsciously, Sasuke started rubbing her back up and down; probably an attempt to calm her down. She stiffened considerably at his unexpected touch, but relaxed eventually.

His chest contracted at the sight of her. She was in pain. He didn't like it when her face didn't contain that cheery smile and bubbly demeanor. This girl was an emotional wreck. He was terrible at comforting. Nearly anything else, he'd be better at. But when it came to terms of the emotion, well, to put it bluntly, he sucked.

She sobbed softly. "Why do I keep falling for the biggest jerks, Sasuke-kun? Am I a magnet for jerks or something?"

'_I'm not a jerk,'_ He thought to himself.

Sakura smiled. "I'm so glad I have you, Sasuke-kun. You're the best friend any one could ask for." She paused, thoughtful. "Except for the part that I can't talk about my periods with you."

He glared. She laughed.

He felt some relief wash over him. At least she was feeling better.

_You're the best _friend _any one could ask for._

Friend.

Why did she make it sound so… unimportant? He was her rock, so she says. But… friends would only always be second to true love. Despite how she always says he would always be in her priorities, he knew in the back of his mind once she finds another boyfriend, he'd be second.

It twisted his heart in the strangest way. He couldn't understand what it was. Sasuke wasn't exactly a pro in emotions. Nor was the heart a part of his forte. His emotions died the moment those bullets hit his mother and father's bodies; ending their lives.

He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like how his stomach twisted when he saw Sakura. He didn't like how that sparkle in her eyes made him feel elated. Or how her smile made him feel numb.

He didn't like this one bit.

He didn't feel this way before.

What changed?

'_What changed?'_

**I was falling for her.**

* * *

**This **will be updated next week or so. Until I finish with my first quarter exams. :) Wish me luck!

_- M. Kaori_


End file.
